


Your Body is a Museum Full of Art

by childofsurprise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belts, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Knife Play, Light Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Toys, Vibrators, its all consensual, lots of aftercare, sense deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsurprise/pseuds/childofsurprise
Summary: Rey smiles when she hears the door open. She hears his sharp inhale of breath, the door closing. They’re beginning.She hears him moving closer and jumps slightly as his fingertips trace down her cheek, leaving sparks in its wake. His thumb brushes her bottom lip, ducking inside of her willing mouth.They’ve been playing this game for years and she never wants it to end.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	Your Body is a Museum Full of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my contribution to Reylo Smutember! My prompt was _'You can touch but you can’t look'_
> 
> Thank you to [Elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight) and Aurora for organising this collection; it’s been so fun to read everyone’s fics in the collection! Go click on the link for the rest of them!! ❤️
> 
> Thank you to [Melissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prvncesskylo) for helping me with plot ideas ❤️
> 
> Please, please mind the tags and enjoy ❤️

Rey smiles when she hears the door open. She hears his sharp inhale of breath, his bag dropping to the floor, his feet carrying him to the dresser where she has laid out the toys she wants him to use this session. Her body is trembling with anticipation, she shifts upon the carpet as she hears him pick an object up, set it back down, and leave the room for his preparations. 

She waits patiently, pressing her sweating palms into the top of her thighs. He’s not gone long, twenty minutes by her calculations of counting her breaths. Her heart jumps into her mouth the moment she hears the door reopen and then close. They’re beginning. 

She hears him moving closer and jumps slightly as his fingertips trace down her cheek, leaving sparks in its wake. His thumb brushes her bottom lip, ducking inside of her willing mouth. A thrill runs through her when she hears his chuckle as she twists her tongue around his thumb. 

They’ve been playing this game for years and she never wants it to end. 

He removes his thumb from her mouth, his nail scraping along her bottom lip. She waits, the silk of her eye mask soft against her skin, straining her ears for his movements. She thinks he’s removing his belt but urges herself to patience; they’re just at the beginning.

As she sits, her mind races over past playtimes; when he tied her to the post of the canopy bed and came on her breasts. When he bent her over the sink and demanded eye contact in the mirror as he took her from behind. When he had pulled her off the walk path of their local woods and fucked her behind a tree, stuffing her underwear in her mouth to keep her silent. They’ve played since university; dorm rooms lead to empty lecture halls to hiding vibrators in her underwear during class for him to turn on and off at his pleasure. They hadn’t left properly the hotel room on their honeymoon except for food and a breath of fresh air in the gardens. 

Real-life had caught up; Ben, working at his insurance firm, her, running the bookshop cafe. Organising a house, bills, a broken front door, garden landscaping, and trying to hold a social life on top. So, she had arranged for them to take the same weekend off as holiday, with her leaving slightly early on Friday to set up this scene. Now it was here and she was shaking. 

She feels the air shift around her, his hands coming to her shoulders, his lips kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her eye mask where her eyelids would be, the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth. He tastes of smokey whiskey. His lips, so soft and warm against her own, kiss along her jaw, biting her earlobe and suckle at her neck, making her gasp and squirm. He chuckles, releasing her.

“Patience, princess. We’ve only just begun.” 

She whines but smiles seconds later. She stands at his guidance and follows his instructions until she lying spread-eagled upon the bed, chest heaving, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, her eyes searching fruitlessly. 

“Hands.” His voice is rich and deep and sends a thrill through her. She obediently holds them out for him. Rey squirms as she feels the cold metal of the handcuffs dig into her flesh and carry her hands above her head, securing her to the bedpost. Her hands wrap around the cool metal of the frames and cling to them. 

“What would you like first, princess?”

“You.” Her voice is breathless and high to her ears.

“You... what?”

“You, sir.”

“Good girl.” 

Ben bends over her, careful not to make contact aside from his lips meeting hers. He feels Rey shift, bucking her hips up to run against his body but he stays carefully out of reach. Her whine is music to his ears and he kisses the tip of her nose in reward. 

As he fetches his tie from the table of accessories as he looses the one he is wearing so one is in each hand. He stands at the foot of the bed, watching Rey’s body shift with anticipation. 

“Feet, princess.”

She obeys instantly; stretching her long muscular legs out so they create a V, her feet just dangling off the edge of the bed for him to strap down. The silk of his tie feels smooth against her ankle as he fastens her to the bed. Butterflies come alive in her stomach, aching for release. Yet none comes as she strains her ears for Ben’s movements. She thinks he’s undressing, slowly, and longs for the blindfold to give a little so she may peek through and watch his body be revealed to her. 

Something hard and cold brushes her lips, making her flinch. It pulls back, the air shifting. She knows this movement well; if she opens her mouth, she welcomes it. If she turns away, Ben will move on and tell her later what it was. It doesn’t matter if she laid it out or not, she ultimately holds the power of the game. 

Rey opens her mouth. 

Cool, thick leather meets them.

_Belt._

She’s glad she opened. 

The leather runs down her neck, light as a feather, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Ben moves it with skill across her collarbones, her chest, knowing how to move the belt so she is writhing and gasping. She can feel the weight of it over her breasts, dropping down to her stomach. It leaves with surprise and then flicks down upon her nipples, sending stinging waves of pleasure. Between each slap, Ben bends down and sucks her nipples through the lace of her bodice, enjoying how she turns to putty in his hands, how her nipples stiffen in response to him. 

He curls the belt around his hand, leaving the end hanging like a tail, devoting his mouth to her breasts. He trails his belted hand up her inner thighs, flicking the tail so it softly hits her core. Rey tries to keep her panting under control but groans as his teeth bite her nipple. His belt grazes her covered clit and she bucks, her stomach twisting, her chest heaving, her body filling with an ache. 

“Please, sir, please, oh god,” she manages to gasp out. She whines as she feels him stop, seconds from her release. She growls and tries to fight her bonds; straining and reaching her hips out for him. But he’s gone. 

Rey collapses back onto the bed with a huff, her forehead creasing in annoyance, yet a thrill runs through her. She hears Ben chuckle and feels him kiss her forehead; like being wrapped in a warm blanket on an autumn evening. 

“Good things come to those who wait, baby girl.”

“Yes sir.” She sighs, smiling. 

Ben lays both his hands on her legs, one on each thigh. His left, bare and smooth against her skin whilst his right has a leather glove, which is rough. Rey pauses and then shifts her weight towards then left. Ben keeps that hand on her, removing his right. He tears the glove off with his teeth and throws it into the corner like an animal tossing its prey. Then his right-hand joins the left in trailing over the curves of her body. As he has done thousands of times before and always found something new. 

His fingertips trace the scattering of freckles on her thigh, joint them up like connecting the dots. They follow the curve of her hips to her waist, so dainty yet strong under his touch. The smooth plane of her stomach leading to her dainty breasts. Rey sighs happily, revelling in his feather touches. 

She feels him pause by her cunt, touching her there with more pressure. Before she can register what he’s doing, the vibrations start. 

“Oh!”

She can’t help her exclamation, her body automatically reaching for the toy. She hears him laugh and shift his weight, tucking the toy _just_ on her clit. She can’t grind down further upon it and whines as it buzzes intermittently, building her up only to pause. 

“Open.”

She obeys and smiles as his cock slips into her mouth; steel wrapped in silk. She gags slightly at the thickness of it, drool escaping her mouth. He pulls back so it’s just the tip she suckles on. Her legs are shaking, her breathing loud through her nose as her body trembles under the vibration. She hears Ben sigh. 

“I know you can suck harder than that, princess. Be a good girl and show me.” 

She does, twirling her tongue around him, leaving him groaning. His hands tangle in her hair, simultaneously pushing her head and thrusting his hips so she takes his full length. She sniffs, her eyes watering slightly but continue; meeting his thrusts, her tongue swirling around his member, her moaning sending vibrations down his cock, suckling at the tip until he cries out and shoves himself wholly into her mouth. He pulls away with a groan. 

“Good girl.”

Ben releases her completely and she pauses, puzzled until she feels the vibration turn steady, the toy pressed wholly to her clit for her to rub against. Ben’s mouth is hot against her neck, kissing, suckling, biting. His hands upon her breasts, his knee between the legs, pressing the toy into her. Her whole body is shaking, her toes curling, her cunt clenching, feeling empty, aching for him to be inside of her, her chest heaving, her stomach tightening and tightening. Her mind goes blank as pleasure bursts from her like a volcano, wrapping itself around her and filling her up. 

Ben’s low whispers guide her back into her body, though she cannot make out the words. She turns her head, searching. His lips meet hers, sweet and gentle. The vibrations have stopped. Something rough and sticky lies across her mouth. She opens and it falls in; a sweet. Strawberry flavoured and covered in sugar. Once that is eaten, she feels Ben’s hand come behind her head, supporting her as the glass hits her lip. She opens and swallows the water he offers. He does so in little bursts until she turns her head away signalling enough. His lips press against her temple and he moves away. 

“Kind of unfair you’re still covered up.” He remarks somewhere to her right. She giggles and nods. “Slow or fast?”

“Slow please sir.” 

“Lie still, princess.”

She nods and waits, knowing what’s coming yet the coldness of the blade still makes her gasp. It runs over her shoulder, leaving sparks in its wake. She struggles not to shift too much. It’s icy as it grazes her breasts, running between them tantalisingly. She feels Ben pluck at the material over her nipple, feels it lift from her skin, hears the sound of fabric being broken, and feels it fall back this time with a hole. He repeats the process upon the other side. 

“Much better,”

“Yes sir.”

“Are there any other improvements you would recommend, princess?”

Her breath catches. “Yes, sir.”

The knife toys down her stomach, pressing into her skin, sending electrifying her. 

“Here? No? How about here?” It grazes her hip. She shakes her head, scarcely breathing from building excitement. “No. Other side? No.” His voice has a playful tone to it now, joy bursting from each syllable as he runs the blade over her torso, pressing here and there, making her cunt clench. She gasps as it drifts across her exposed nipples, making them stand on end. 

“I think I know.” 

His tongue licks her nipple as the flat of the blade pressed against her cunt, cold and unrelenting. She fights off the urge to buck. With care, she feels him repeat the process once more, cold air hitting her sending a shiver down her spine. The weight of the mattress lightens as Ben moves away from her. Her ankles are untied. His hands run down her legs, pulling them over his shoulders, the mattress creaking softly, his breath warm against her inner thigh, his tongue-

_Oh._

Rey involuntarily screams when the ice cube touches her clit only then to be replaced by Ben’s tongue, warm, leaving her trembling. His hands clamp down on her hips, pinning her to the bed as he begins to pleasure her. 

The handcuffs bit into her wrists as she strains against them, longing to grip his hair and pull him closer, to push him away, make him a part of her. 

His tongue moving against her, in slow soft circles on her clit, the ice gently brushing against her in contrast, is the only thing she’s aware of. She can feel the cube beginning to melt, dripping down her cunt, her ass, her thighs, mingling with his saliva and her wetness, all to the backdrop of Ben's hot tongue and her panting and moans. 

She winds her legs around his head, as he increases his speed and pressure, her knees weak from the pleasure, her legs trembling. She cries out and speaks incoherently as his tongue slides inside of her, the sliver of the ice cube still strong enough to send cold shivers through her body. His hands dig into her hips, holding her still as his movements become rougher, burying his face in between her thighs as his head tilts to slid his tongue inside of her, moving upwards, sliding his tongue out and then licking her clit. She can feel her climax building and pulls him in tighter. Ben keeps up his pace, focusing solely upon her clit now, steadily guiding her to orgasm. Rey’s body trembles as her orgasm crash around her, her mind going blissfully blank for a moment, her entire being tingling with pleasure. As she floats back down, she tilts her head out, reaching, and finds Ben’s already there for her. 

He brushes her hair out of her face, gives her more water, kisses her, and promises more sweets if she continues being his good girl. That alone is nearly enough to make her cum again. 

Nearly. 

He kisses her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth, his hands cupping her face before drifting down her body. She’s vaguely aware of the sound of fabric ripping, of the autumnal air caressing her exposed flesh, goosebumps rising, Ben’s lips upon hers, his body curved around hers, him sliding inside of her with a slick motion. They both make a sound between a moan and gasp, freezing, basking in the feeling of _fullness._ Of safety. Of home. 

Rey wriggles her head to try to remove her blindfold but Ben's hand rests upon her throat, halting her movements, his lips coming to her ear. 

“Did I say you could remove it, princess?” He begins to slide out of her slow as the tide going out. 

“N-no, sir.” She gives a little yelp as he snaps his hips back into hers. “Please may I remove it?”

“Not yet, baby.” He repeats this; edging out of her, bit by bit, and then driving back inside of her with a ferocity that makes her cry out. His body shifts off of hers, his hands moving her feet so they rest upon his shoulders. Rey’s curl back around the bed rail, quivering with anticipation. His hands curl around her hips, lifting her slightly as he drives himself into her. He pulls out quickly also only to return as slowly as possible; his cock stretching her dripping cunt open.

“God, you’re splitting me in half, sir.” She sighs, wriggling her hips, urging him to hurry up. He pays her no heed but continues with agonising slowness, crescendoing until the bed is shaking, the air filled with Rey’s cries and his groans.

Ben flips her over so she’s biting into her pillow, tossing the ripped lace bodice into the corner of the room, his cock plunging inside of her once more, his hands groping underneath her, lifting her hips slightly as he places the vibrator onto her clit, allowing it to move up in intensity. His hands are all over her; running through her hair, scratching down her back, caressing her ass, curling around her hips to position her just right. His lips trail down her spine, murmuring words in a sweet tone she cannot hear over her muffled cries. It is only when he pulls her head backward, his warm breath tickling her ear does she hear what he says;

“You’re such a good girl, taking all of my cock. Can you cum on it for me?”

She manages to gasp out a _yes sir_ before he kisses her softly behind the ear and moves away, his hand still tangled in her hair. She feels his hand slide underneath her, hears the click of the button, and feels the vibrator become stronger, his hand rubbing it against her clit as his body moves over hers, getting faster and more urgent. His teeth bite into her shoulder. 

“Oh, god, yes, please, keep going, sir, please, bite me.” 

He complies; across her shoulders, littering her back, teasing around her neck. Rey can feel her orgasm building, her body shaking, her stomach, turning, her hands clinging to the frame for dear life. She feels like an earthquake is happening; everything is shaking and Ben is groaning into her neck, where he has buried his face. 

His cock thrusts into her unrelentingly, his hand tightening in her hair, turning her face to his, his body shaking against hers, his torso pressed to her back like two puzzle pieces, his mouth kissing hers. Tongue over teeth over lips, clinging to one another as they move in sync until pleasure engulfs them. 

She feels peace and blinding happiness. She feels safe and loved and powerful. She smiles and knows he is too.

Ben pulls her hands out of the handcuffs, kissing her inner wrists, rolling her over onto her back, before pulling the blindfold off.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey, sweetheart.”

They beam at each other, Rey’s fingertips tracing his face; his smooth forehead, the laughter lines around his eyes, his cheekbones. She tweaks his nose and he gives her a mock stern expression.

“Careful or I’ll tie you up again.”

She waggles her eyebrows, making him laugh; a glorious rich deep sound of pure happiness. 

Her fingers come to rest of his lips which he kisses. He rises, crossing the room to pull some boxers on. Then he wraps her up in their blanket like a sushi roll, picking her up easily.

“Bath or sofa?”

“Sofa, please.”

He nods, kisses her forehead, and carries her through to their sitting room. Rey closes her eyes and rests her head upon his strong chest, the sound of his heart thumping comfortingly in her ear. He lies her down gently upon the sofa, so her head is in his lap for him to stroke her hair. Rey smiles as she looks at the coffee table; a jug of water, some pizza slices and two so far empty ice cream bowls with spoons but she knows that will change. Rey snuggles closer to him, closing her eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Ready?”

She nods and smiles as the opening credits to _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ comes up on the screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please feel free to leave me a comment or a give a quick kudos. They mean so much to me and I really appreciate them ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anyataylorjxy)


End file.
